Beauty and the Beast
by The Pootamis
Summary: She was living the dream. Her own personal fairy tale and she wouldn't change it for the world. Well maybe except for this crazy weather.


Snowflakes descending from the sky above coating everything she sees in a fresh sheet of snow. These darkened skies hovering high above.

Her least favorite time of the year. Winter. Such a bad season she always thought. Such a bad season for her garden.

For her children that she can just hear moaning in pain from these miserable conditions. Conditions that as she stares through a window looking out towards the courtyard finding it be quickly overrun by this white meance she can't help but be reminded of a story.

A children's story. A fairytale story. This story that she was living. The story of Beauty and the Beast. A story that she finds so many of the same similarities in the story with her own life.

The most beautiful women in all of the land living inside of a fortress. Living inside of a castle. Living like a princess.

A true princess that could get whatever she wanted no matter the ask. Asks that were so simple. So simple just like she liked it.

The simple request of having her own greenhouse. To have her own personal garden that she can see off in the distance being protected by the best greenhouse that money could buy.

This princess that can't help but look out towards her greenhouse with an noticeable pout across her face.

A pout that described so much of what she was feeling. Describing her displeasure of the weather outside.

Her displeasure of this cold chill that did nothing for her babies outside. Did nothing for her. A beautiful flower that wanted nothing more than to stand outside and be engulfed by the sun's bright rays.

A sun that is absent on this day. A sun that has already set in the distance causing her thoughts to drift off to another.

A man. An extraordinary man in her mind. This man that has continued to surprise her. Has continued to impress her every single day.

Her knight in shining armor. The only difference between her and this fairytale of a story. Her man wasn't a beast.

No he was the hunter. A hunter that would go out there every single night hunting down the beasts. Hunting down the ones that dared do harm to others.

A true white knight in every meaning. Her white knight. A knight that she knew if short time would go back out there on this night to do battle once again.

And this time she knew who this beast he would face off against would be. Know of the face that he would stand toe to toe against.

The very same beast that would always return every winter. This very same beast that loved the cold. Loved embracing this cold temperature.

Loved turning everybody and everything he came across into nothing but mere ice sculptures of their former selves.

A monster that she had no doubt would return very shortly to the city as today marks the first day of the winter season.

Today marks the first day of snow falling in the new year. Today marked the day of his anniversary. The day a man had turned into a beast with no way to reverse his curse.

* * *

Trying her best not to shiver despite her best efforts unable to causing her to cross her arms over her chest and furious rub away at her arms keeping her eyes constantly glancing around her surroundings as she follows after Batman silently down what felt like a freezer of some sort if the cold breezes running through the air was any indication as she descends down last of the steps to instantly hear the click of a few overhead lights coming on snapping her attention forward instantly Ivy raises up an eyebrow at what she sees.

It wasn't some kind of freezer. Despite what she had thought before. No it was a laboratory. Some kind of large laboratory.

This laboratory with one object jumping out to her. Such an object that silently she makes her way over towards.

A display case. This very large display case stationed in the center of the room. A display case that she finds numerous tubes attached all over.

A display case holding what she knew to be the scientist's greatest treasure inside. His wife. His comatosed wife.

A wife that would be long dead by now if he didn't go the lengths he has to keep her alive. Keep her alive in hopes of finding a cure.

Such love. So much love. So much love that she can feel it as she comes to a stop next to the display case and gently lay her hand down on the glass.

Love that she knew how it felt. Knew of the lengths she would go to ensure her loved one would receive no harm.

The very same lengths she knew he would approach as well for her. A thought that makes her lips curl up slightly before she takes in the woman behind the other side of the glass.

Nora Fries. A beautiful. Not as beautiful as her. A tall blonde haired woman that she can see sleeping peacefully inside engulfed by the large depth of water within.

A woman that she could only hope one day would be able to wake up when a cure could be found. A day that she could only hope would come soon.

This woman that had started it all. Had in a sense created the beast that has returned to Gotham City. A beast that has been nowhere to be found inside of his hideout despite his sudden appearance in the city.

A beast that she knew would return here at some point. A beast that suddenly makes its presence felt when a loud click echoes through the air.

This click that causes her to look away from the glass and turn to look over her shoulder to find the beast itself pointing the end of his little toy at her with his face masked with nothing but fury.

Nothing but anger that she just couldn't understand. But it was her problem to figure out his feelings. No she still had a job to do.

This beast had committed a crime and like all needed to be dealt with. Despite the pity she may feel for this cold man.

" Back away from my wife. Nice and slow."

Paying one last glance towards Nora retracting her hand from the glass turning around to full face him raising up her hands slightly in mock surrender as she hears the sound of another click coming from his world famous freeze gun suddenly she sees Batman coming to stand in front of her blocking Mr Freeze's view of her not even bothering to hide the pleased smile that comes across her face within a fraction of a second without having a chance to react Ivy feels herself ascending high up into the air with a strong arm wrapped around her waist.

Some quick thinking that she sees show immediate results as the ice beam coming out of Mr Freeze's gun narrowly misses them but instead hits the display case holding one Nora Freeze.

This wave of ice that strikes hard against the glass hearing the sound of glass cracking and water splash out from the cracks dripping onto the floor.

" Nora!?"

Feeling her feet landing down onto the cold ground snapping her attention over towards an somewhat retreating Mr Freeze that rushes over towards the display case to check on his comatose wife feeling the arm around her waist disappearing right as she turns her head suddenly Ivy watches a black blur whizz through the air.

Whiz through the air and strike against the back of Mr Freeze's suit hitting its mark in the form of a wire attached to the back of his helmet completely cutting the wire in half causing smoke to come blazing out of the detached ends with haste.

Such haste that brings Mr Freeze to reach back and grasp the wire in a desperate attempt to reattach the wire somehow before suddenly he is sent flying with a high kick lands clean into the middle of his back making him tumble forward a couple of feet.

Snapping around to face his attacker as he suddenly sees a fist coming flying towards him in a sudden move reaching up Freeze catches Batman's closed fist in his hands as his eyes blaze with nothing but fury.

Fury that unknown to either of their knowledge a mere glimpse can be found in the other occupant in the room that just watches them do battle with a small pout coming across her face.

A pout that only deepens as she sees her man avoiding beam after beam of ice being directed his way by the mad scientist.

" Men."

Shaking her head letting out a sigh closing her eyes slightly taking a long deep breath instantly Ivy channels all of her energy forward.

Focuses intensely calling upon her powers before almost suddenly the ground starts to shake. Starts to shake viciously as though an earthquake is taking place before suddenly a large vine breaks through the ice laced on the ground.

A large vine followed by another then another. So many vines that with a flick of her fingers instantly she watches them soar forwards towards Mr Freeze.

Soar towards the mad scientist with such haste as he fires a beam out of his freeze gun that instantly brings a stop to one of the vines freezing it on sight.

An outcome that he was not lucky enough to do again as another vine wraps around him instantly pinning his arms to his sides while another quickly rips the freeze gun out of his hands.

This scene that Ivy can't help but stare at with a pleased smile coming across her face before she turns her head to look squarely at Batman crossing her arms over her chest as she sees Mr Freeze being lifted up from the ground by another vine out of the corner of her eye.

" Can we please go home now? I need to warm up."

* * *

Taking a sip out of her freshly made hot chocolate causing a moan of approval to escape her lips staring intently into the roaring fire coming from the fireplace as she feels a hand gently rubbing her arm that just makes a smile come across her face scooting over to be closer to his side leaning down gently Ivy rests her head down on Bruce's shoulder as a small smile comes across her face.

Such a perfect moment. A moment that she could get well used to. Get well used to sitting cuddled up next to his side watching the flames.

Watching slowly as this crazy winter weather comes to an end. Get used to sharing all of these perfect moments with him.

Sharing all of these moments with her white knight. Sharing all of these moments where she has felt truly loved.

Felt truly desirable as they make love in front of this roaring fire with their costumes discarded carelessly all around them.

Feel truly alive for having someone truly love her for her and not for her looks. To be in love with her by freewill and not be forced.

A wonderful feeling. Such a wonderful feeling for her as she closes her eyes content on listening to the wood crackling in the fire with his arm wrapped around her close using his discarded cape as a blanket.

" Better?"

Feeling her lips curling up into a bright smile gently nodding her head into his shoulder scooting closer to his side letting out a content sigh feeling a gentle kiss being pressed into the side of her head reaching down blindly finding his hand gently Ivy entwines their fingers together.

" Very."


End file.
